


The Visitor

by Basalit_an



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basalit_an/pseuds/Basalit_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo takes a nap and wakes up to a very frightening visitor in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

Mondo walked into his dorm, letting the door fall closed behind him. It was only about 1 o’clock in the afternoon, but he’d been out all night with the Crazy Diamonds. After sleeping through his morning classes and getting lectured at for it, he’d decided to cut the rest of the day and take a nap.

Kicking off his loafers, Mondo headed towards his bed, stepping over the clothes and other junk that litter the floor of his room. He dropped his room key on his night stand, shrugged off his coat and tossed it away and fell into bed. He was asleep almost before he hit the sheets.

It seemed like only a few minutes passed before Mondo woke up again, but it was dark outside his window, and his room was almost pitch black. Mondo opened his eyes, almost certain that something had awoken him, although he wasn’t quite sure what. Maybe it had been a noise outside.

Then he felt something _lick_ his face. 

“What the fuck?!” he yelled out, rolling off the bed and jumping to his feet. He heard giggling, but he could hardly see a damn thing in the darkness. It struck him then that usually there should be a street light shining in his window. 

Wiping saliva from his face, Mondo felt around in the dark until his hand touched on the lap on his nightstand. He flicked the switch on it, and…nothing. 

There was another giggle, or maybe it was more of a cackle. Instinctively, Mondo put up his fists and widened his stance. Whoever was fucking with him, he was ready to knock their block off.

“Show yer goddamn face,” he hissed into the darkness.

He felt something sharp touch the back of his neck, and he froze, a chill running down his spine. It felt sharper than a razor, and had a pointed tip.

“Gotcha, big boy,” came the voice behind him, feminine and very familiar, although he couldn’t quite place it. 

“The fuck do you want?” Mondo demanded through clenched teeth, hardening his voice more to hide his fear.

“I wanted to get a look at you for myself,” the girl responded, and he felt a hand caress his back. “You sure are smaller in person.” The razor, or whatever it was, moved away from his neck, and Mondo seized the opportunity turn on the girl, catching her arm holding the weapon. He twisted her arm behind her to get a handle on her and pushed her forward through the room. She cackled again.

“You aren’t holding me very tightly,” the girl mocked. “Are you afraid to get too rough with a girl, or are you just not as strong as you look?” Without saying a word, Mondo strengthened his grip on her arm. “Ahh, there we go. I like that,” she said with a sigh.

Mondo felt along the wall until he’d found the light switch by the door. He flicked it on, finally illuminating the room and exposing the girl.

It was Touko Fukawa.

He let go of her immediately, snapping, “What the fuck, girl?” But she grinned, and Mondo realized that there was something very un-Fukawa about her.

“Y’know, I think your face is better suited to a pitch-black room,” she taunted, sticking out her tongue. “Gotta admit, though, I admire you guy-liner game.” 

Mondo’s mind reeled at the insults he’d never expect from that girl. “It’s not guy-liner,” he hissed. “It’s traditional--” His words were silenced quickly by a pair of very sharp-looking scissors pressed to his lips. He felt them cut into his bottom lip, and he tasted blood on his tongue.

He stood frozen as Fukawa, or this person who looked just like Fukawa, long violet pigtails and all, ran the tip of the scissors down his chin and throat. They paused at his adam’s apple for a breathless moment before moving down to his chest. 

“Your heart’s racing a hundred miles an hour,” Fukawa said huskily. “Such a turn-on, y’know?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asked, but his question was met with her scissors cutting through the material of his tank top from chest to belly, exposing his abdomen to the cold metal of her scissors.

“What a beefcake,” she giggled, yanking off the remains of his shirt, and he, still in stunned disbelief, just let her. “Really no shock that pathetic bookworm lusts after you.” 

“Lusts? Wh-what?” Mondo stuttered. The girl cackled again and grabbed ahold of his belt, yanking him ever closer to her so that their bodies nearly touched. She sliced the leather of the belt and yanked it through the loops, tossing it over her shoulder. Mondo instinctively held onto his baggy pants so that they wouldn’t fall down. 

She slipped behind him at that moment, and he felt the scissors at his neck once again, pressing in enough to cut him. “Move,” she commanded, and he walked, letting her lead him back towards his bed. 

Fukawa pushed him down on his bed with more force than he thought she was capable of. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, the scissors still just cutting into his neck.

“Fukawa-“ he started, but she cut him off. 

“Stop calling me by that ugly name,” she demanded. 

“But…that’s your name,” he responded. 

“You are seriously stupid,” she said coldly. “Dumber than a rock! At least a rock wouldn’t call me ‘Fukaawaaah!’” She dragged out the name in a whiny childlike voice. 

“Well, whaddo I call you, then?” Mondo asked, narrowing his eyes into a glare. 

She leaned in close to his face, sticking out her long tongue again. “Big boy is scared, isn’t he? Scared of just one single little girl. She scares the _shit_ outta him!” She licked his lips, his pink blood on her tongue.

That made him snap, and his anger overtook him. Throwing caution to the wind, he clamped his hand around the wrist of the hand which held the scissors to his neck, twisting it away from his throat. She didn’t flinch, didn’t even seem to register what could have undoubtedly been a painful move, but grinned.

“Who the fuck are you?” Mondo growled, leaning forward. She didn’t back away, and their faces were mere centimeters apart, his perm reaching over her head.

She batted at his perm and laughed again. She leaned forward ever more, pressing her lips to his ear and whispering two words that sent Mondo into a cold sweat: “Bloodstain fever.” 

His inadvertently loosened his grip on her wrist, and she twisted it away. For a split second, he thought he might be done for, but she instead got off of him. He stared at her in total shock as she smiled proudly, resting her hands on her hips, the scissors dangling in her fingers. 

“You-you can be fuckin’ serious,” he said, sitting up. “You tellin’ me yer Genocider Syo?”

“You know if I told you that, I’d have to kill you,” she said and laughed. Then she winked. Then she sneezed. 

Mondo watched as the girl’s entire demeanor melted away. All the mannerisms that Mondo had known from Fukawa returned as she looked around the room, her brow furrowing. She looked down at her hands, at the sharp scissors she held, then back up at Mondo. 

He didn’t say anything as he saw her eyes travel down his half-undressed body. Her face turned a violent shade of pink and she turned away from him, shuddering. 

“Fukawa…?” he asked, and she looked back at him over her hunched shoulder. She answered to her name this time, so he pressed on. “What the fuck is goin’ on?” 

“L-look…just f-forget about it, o-okay?” she stuttered, trying to sound demanding but it was nowhere close to the same power and confidence she’d had just moments ago. 

“I can’t just forget this shit,” Mondo said, raising his voice a little too much. She turned away from him again.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered and ran to the door, pulling it open. He jumped up to run after her, but he tripped on his sagging pants, and Fukawa quickly disappeared. 

Mondo laid on his floor, staring out the opened door of his room into the dark hallway. His mind was still trying to process just what he’d experienced. He sat up on his knees, running a hand over his face, and felt the cut on his lip, stinging to the touch. 

The only thing Mondo was sure of was that he was alive. He’d survived an encounter with a possible serial killer. And if he saw her again, he’d have to be ready. There was a lot about this situation Mondo didn’t understand, but that much he knew. He wouldn’t get a second chance.


End file.
